


Harrowing

by AnKyDr2021



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anal Play, BDSM, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Force Choke, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Non-Canon Relationship, Other: See Final Chapter for Warnings and Triggers, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Planet Alderaan (Star Wars), Planet Coruscant (Star Wars), Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars), The Force, force kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnKyDr2021/pseuds/AnKyDr2021
Summary: Anakin is seen between the ages of 10-19 in this work.Calyx is a fictional character. Roughly the same age as Anakin throughout.This their story of their relationship. Set roughly between 33-23BBY.Obviously not everything is canon here. It’s an AU in which a lot is accurate but some pieces are skewed or fiction.I don't own any characters, settings, Star Wars anything except for Calyx (Lex/Lexi) and anything fictional related to her.****PLEASE VIEW FINAL CHAPTER FOR WARNINGS AND TRIGGERS****
Kudos: 3





	1. The Future and the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU, Star Wars related fic. There will be mature/explicit chapters. I will put a warning. This is not one of those chapters. 
> 
> Timeline is pretty on target give or take a few months. 
> 
> *I know the police speeder was introduced a or so year after this takes place. Don't come for me.*
> 
> All history  
> FLUFF  
> Introducing characters and backgrounds

Chapter One: The Future and the Past

"Anakin," I said quietly. He was sitting on my bed, so I sat down beside him. 

"Hmm?" he hummed in response, turning a bit toward me, gently brushing my hair from my shoulder. 

"Do you think we'd be good parents?" I kept my quiet tone.

"Good parents?" he asked, somewhat amused—but surprised. 

"Like I'm the mommy. You're the daddy..." I blushed slightly, biting my lip. 

His eyebrows furrowed. "Why? Are you pregnant?" His tone was concerned. 

"No!" I chucked a bit. "I was just thinking...about our future..." my chuckle turned into a frown and then I began to tear up. 

He sighed and wrapped his arm around me. We sat in silence for a moment before he responded.

"I honestly don't know what our future holds. As long as you're beside me, the galaxy can throw whatever it wants at me, and I can get through. I love you." He held me tighter. 

"I love you, too, Anakin. I do. But I'm beginning to get worried about my own future. Where I lie in your future. If we can even have a family..." I began to cry again. 

He reached his hand up to my cheek. It was soft but calloused on the parts of his hand that welded his saber. I leaned into it and looked into his blue eyes. He had tears, too. 

"I want nothing more than to have a family with you. I need to figure things out first with the Order. With my own feelings about the Force... all the things we've discussed before.." his voice cracked. 

I leaned up and kissed the tip of his nose. I hated to see him cry. He smiled and returned the affection.

"Anakin. I didn't mean to upset you. You leave tomorrow. I want to enjoy our evening. It was just on my mind. That's all..." 

He smirked. It reminded me so much of the smirk that coerced me into the speeder nearly nine years ago. 

I had met him when he came to Coruscant; we were both young-we were both 10. We actually met by accident outside of the Temple. He had sneaked out late one evening; he was in a speeder, replaying his race against Sebulba. Of course, I didn't know that at the time. I just thought he was being really weird. 

"Excuse me..." I said, feigning confidence. 

He jumped at my words.

"That is NOT your speeder." 

He stared down at me, his dusty colored hair and blue eyes were the prettiest I had ever seen on a boy. "Uhhh, I'm sorry. Is it yours?" He asked, shyly.

"I-uh...no. I just know it isn't yours. Get out of there before you get caught!" I whisper-yelled at him.

He looked around, smirking. "Oh, right...all these people are worried about a ten-year-old stealing a speeder..."

I looked around, realizing nobody was around us. I blushed and then put my hand on my hip, pretending to be so sure of myself. "Listen, kid. It's not yours! Get out of it!"

He rolled his eyes and smiled brightly. Again, I had never seen such a beautiful smile on a boy and it made my cheeks burn. "Get in! I promise I won't turn it on." He held his hand down for me to grab it.

I stood my ground.

"Well. If you aren't going to get in, and you're going to be a killjoy, please leave me alone. I don't mean to offend, but I was quite busy." He looked at me, stoic and serious. He had just brought his hand back into the speeder when I reached mine up.

He smirked, drawing me in even more. I was then sitting in the back of a BARC model speeder. As I sat in it, he started talking about different parts of the speeder, how it worked, etc. That is when my face went pale.

"We need to get out-now," I said incredibly quiet.

"You've mentioned that already," he chuckled.

"No...like now. Do you know who's speeder we're in?" I began to panic. I shuffled up and tried to get out but he grabbed my hand. 

"Don't go..." he whispered.

"Listen, I don't know where you're from or what your deal is-but this is a police speeder. We need off right now or we will be in huge trouble." I started panicking. My family was already not in the best spot on Coruscant. I could NOT get into trouble. Not with the security force. 

We heard footsteps closing in. 

He looked back at me, not showing any emotion. "Get off and run."

I was frozen. 

"GO!" he pushed me off as the officers approached.

"Hey!" one of them pointed at him and sped up. "Come here, now!"

The boy jumped off, landing beside me. He grabbed my hand. "Do you listen?! I said run!" 

He ran so hard I thought my arm was going to be ripped out of my socket. I followed him, holding his hand for dear life.

We ran for what seemed like an hour. Looking back, I am sure the officers stopped chasing us after a few minutes. But the thrill was exhilarating. 

The boy yanked me into an alleyway, catching his breath. 

"Y-you. Runfast," I said, jumbling together my words. I couldn't get my breathing to regulate. 

"Tatooine," he huffed. "I lived on Tatooine. I was a slave with my mother. I ran a LOT." He laughed a bit and then looked down at the ground. "I miss her a lot..my mother.."

I inhaled the city air. "I bet you do..." I didn't know what to say. I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled. 

"Anyway," he shook off the sadness. "I am Anakin, milady, what is your name?"

I froze. Do I tell him who I am? Or do I lie?

"Hellllooooo?" he said, waving his hand in my face.

"Oh, uh," I felt that I could trust him. "My name is Calyx, but I prefer Lex or Lexi."

"It's nice to meet you, Lex," he said kindly. 

"You, too..." I replied. We stood in the alleyway, awkwardly, just kind of listening to our breath and the city sounds. 

"So, what were you doing out by yourself?" he broke the silence. 

I slid down the wall and sat on the concrete. It was cold. "My parents are busy."

"And...?" he asked with slight anticipation.

"I don't know. They leave for days at a time and I just kind of...wander around...sometimes." I looked up at him. 

He put his back against the wall across from me and slid to the ground, himself. "Oh..I'm sorry.." he said, nervously.

"It's ok..." the silence was so awkward.

"Well," he sighed. "I need to get back to the Temple." He stood up.

"...like...the Jedi Temple?" I ask, confused. He wasn't wearing the robes I was used to seeing on the padawan learners.

"Hah, yeah. I might be in trouble at this point. Obi Wan is not going to be thrilled. I am barely even allowed to train..." he held his hand out for me to take. I stood up with his help. 

We walked back to the street the Temple was on, almost silent. He would look at me, I would look at him. We gigged to ourselves. 

"Anakin, I am glad we met," I smiled at him. 

His blue eyes gleamed in the light of the city. His cheeks were rose-colored and he gently punched my shoulder. "You too, Lex...will I see you again? I don't have many friends here. A lot of the padawans don't like me." He looked toward the Temple.

"Um...well, sure." I said, very unsurely. "We could meet up here...tomorrow?" I asked.

"That sounds perfect! Around the same time, we met tonight?" He was nearly bouncing on his feet.

I laughed. "Ok! I will see you, then." I smiled at him. He waved and then turned completely and disappeared into the evening fog. I stood there until I realized how cold I actually was. Even thought the climate of Coruscant was pretty temperate, nighttime could be chilly, and I was kind of tiny as a kid. 

I turned to the direction of my home, beginning my journey to the transport that shuttled people around Coruscant. I needed to get back to Coco Town; I had been hoping my parents would be back by now. 

I got on the transport and sat alone, making myself as small as possible, and to be as quiet as possible. I thought about my new friend as made our way. For the first time in a while, I felt kind of excited.


	2. Little Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some light mature content.  
> Alcohol  
> Teenage Play (no sex)
> 
> I don't own any characters, settings, Star Wars anything except for Calyx (Lex/Lexi) and anything fictional related to her.
> 
> ****PLEASE VIEW FINAL CHAPTER FOR ENTIRE WORK’S WARNINGS AND TRIGGERS****

Chapter 2: Little Moments 

Anakin and I had secretly been meeting up for three months. It was my birthday. He was so annoyed-I was a few months older than him and he was not a fan. 

"Lex, all I'm saying is if you were a Jedi, you'd be too old to train!" 

"You're too old and they took you in!" I snapped at him. 

He laughed and retorted "uh...I'm also force sensitive. You're just...sensitive..." he peered at me from behind the milkshake glass that was precariously placed in that moment. 

I snorted. "Am not..." I looked away as I crossed my arms. 

"Calyx...stop being like this. It's your birthday..." he frowned and scooted the shake close to me. 

"You're the one who is being a grouch because I'm older. You're jealous." 

At this point he was smirking and shaking his head. "I'm only teasing. You're my best friend."

"Well don't be mean then. I could be a Jedi. I just need to be one with the force," I laughed and used my fingers to show emphasis on the phrase. 

He didn't laugh. 

"Anakin. Don't be serious. Let's have fun. I'm sorry I was being sensitive. I'm just..." I frowned. I focused my eyes on the napkin I was destroying in front of me. 

"I know..." he moved the shake and reached across the table. "How long has it been since you've seen them?" 

I looked out the window of Dax's. "Over three weeks this time." 

"Well, let's celebrate your big day! No worries today. Ok?" He squeezed my hand. He was always being so gentle and kind. I'd never known such kindness. 

"Ok, ok. So milkshake. Check. What's next?" I smiled. 

"Well I thought we could look for parts for your speeder?" He smiled back. We'd found a broken down speeder in the waste disposal about two months ago. He wanted something to tinker with when he came over and I didn't mind. 

"You mean your speeder."

"Noooo.... yours" he laughed "in which I supervise."

"And maintain. And work on." I laughed back at him. 

"I just want you to have a worry-free birthday!" 

"Okay, ok. Want to go people watch outside the cantinas? By the time we get back to Galactic City, it'll be close to dark." I suggested. 

"Sure!" He said, paying for our lunch. He smiled and said "don't worry, Obi Wan gave me some credits. He knows about you now. I told him everything." 

I went white and my stomach hurt. 

"Calyx. It's ok..." he stood up and pulled out my chair. "I didn't tell him who your family is."

I sighed in relief. Nobody needs to know about that mess. I only told Anakin because he pestered me about it for weeks. 

I am Calyx. Last name Kestis.  
————————————————  
Every year on my birthday since then, Anakin and I go to Dax's for a milkshake and then people watch around the cantinas. I was turning 17. 

Anakin had been gone for a almost 30 minutes. I sat on the ledge of the stairwell we had climbed to do our snooping.

"Hey! Lookie what I found!" Anakin startled me enough for me to whip around and smack the creator of the sound. 

"Ouch..." he rubbed his leg where I had managed To hit him. 

"Oh!" I covered my mouth with my hands. "Anakin!!! I'm so sorry! You scared me!" 

He laughed and sat next to me, feet dangling. "Anyway. Lookie. What. I found." He handed me a pitcher of Lum ale and a glass. 

"Uhh..." I looked at the pitcher and then at him. "Lum?" 

"Yeah I just...happened upon it." He chuckled, taking the pitcher back to pour our glasses. 

"An-"

He held his finger to my lips. "Lex. Shhh."  
He poured the drinks. "Obi told me about a game he's seen in the Corellian sector called lumguzzling..." he made a gagging face as he said it. 

We both laughed so hard we almost cried. "Who names a drinking game that?!" I was doubled over from laughter. 

"No clue. That's a good question. Anyway. Each person downs a whole pitcher. Whoever lasts the longest, wins." 

"We only have one pitcher though..." 

"Yeah I thought we could do a friendly version and drink out of the glasses." He didn't even wait for me to respond before he was chugging his. 

"Wh-wait!!!" I started chugging as well. 

I finished mine and looked at him. He has stopped halfway through, giggling like a child. 

"ANAKIN!!" I stared at him with disbelief. 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." His eyes were bright and his head was back from laughter. His jaw was cut perfectly and I could see his Adam's apple bob along with his laughter. My stomach turned and felt like butterflies. More and more often, I find myself having these feelings for him; when the light hits him just right, when his shirt lifts up just a little too far, when he leans into me to whisper something...

"Coruscant to Lexi...hellloooo???" He snapped in front of my face. I zoned back into the moment and blushed. 

"Sorry..." 

"Geez. You were completely zoned out. Lum get you already??" He playfully pushed his shoulder into mine. 

"I was...distracted." I looked into the empty glass in my hand. 

"Hey...let's take this party somewhere else. It's late and I don't want you trying to get home alone." He helped me up. We drank from the pitcher as we walked to the speeder we had rebuilt over the past few years. 

"Do you remember when we were like, 10? And I talked you into getting on that police speeder??" He smiled as we zoomed off. 

"I don't remember being nauseous on that one though..." I dry heaved. 

"Lex I swear...if you puke on me..." he drove quicker. We pulled up to my house a while later. He helped me off the speeder. 

"Of course..." he whispered to himself while helping me to the door. 

"Ofcurse what?" I slurred. 

"Uh...your parents still aren't home. I didn't know this was going to affect you so badly, Lex. I wouldn't have stolen-uh-found that Lum..." he used his key to get inside and helped me to my room. 

He put my hair up in a ponytail. "Lexi I need you to help me with your clothes." 

I moaned and just laid on the bed. "No..." 

"Calyx. Now." 

"No." I huffed. "Use the force if you want to help." 

"Ugh. Lex why are you being difficult..." he shook his head. He rummaged through my drawers until he found some pajamas. "Come on. Up." He used his finger to make the request. 

I threw my pillow at him. 

"Lex." He turned toward me. I felt my body go numb and be forced to sit up. 

"Anakin!" I shot a look at him. 

"Then stand up or I'll make you stand." He cocked his head. 

I stood up and turned so my back faced him. I held my hands up over my head. He lifted my shirt over my head. I could feel his body heat against mine. Right through his clothes onto my bare skin. 

He stepped a little closer. I could feel his breath on my neck. "Lex..." he whispered in my ear.  
Goosebumps coated my body. I swallowed the lump in my throat. 

"What?" I managed to choke out. 

"I'm going to pull these off now." He tugged at my pants. I nodded. 

He pulled them down to the floor and then held on to me as I stepped out of them. I was left in just my panties from the day. 

We stood in silence. His chest nearly against my shoulder blades. I know he could feel how tense I was. How warm. How incredibly confused. 

"Calyx. Hands up." He finally broke the silence. 

I lifted them up in obedience. He slipped a large shirt over my body. He urged me to sit back down on the bed. 

"Anakin..." I said, feeling a sensation in my body. 

"Lex-I-"he was interrupted by me vomiting on his lap. 

"ANAKIN I'M SO SORRY!!!" I ran to the refresher before embarrassing myself further. I washed my face and my mouth. 

"Lexi, you ok?" He asked through the door. 

"Yeah..." I replied quietly. I sat against the door and began to cry. I wanted my mom. I missed her and dad so much. And Cal was always busy at the temple. I was always so alone. Anakin came to see me when he wasn't training or on a mission but that could be few and far between at times. He was still my only semblance of stability or unconditional support. I ended up getting a job at Dex's but it wasn't the best. 

"Let me in." He gentled knocked. 

"Just go home, Anakin." I sniffled. 

"I am..." he quietly replied. It was silent for a moment. I stood up and opened the door. Anakin had changed out of his trousers and into some extras he'd stashed at the house. Before I had time to process much else, I was backed up into the refresher against the faucet, his hands on my hips at a crushing grip, and the softest lips I've ever felt completely taking over my own. His right hand traveled at an extreme pace, up my side, arm, and then to my neck and side of my face. His left hand stayed put, with his thumb digging into the soft tissue of my hipbone. I let out a quiet moan as he pressed himself against me. He froze for a moment and backed away, taking the warmth with him. 

"I'm-I'm so sorry." He looked horrified. 

I was confused, drunk, and absolutely turned on. "What?" I responded. 

He walked back into the bedroom and sat on my bed. "Lex. I'm so sorry. I don't want to ruin our friendship. You're my best friend. Please forgive me. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't even be having feelings. These thoughts. If Obi Wan or the council found out. Oh no, what am I doing." He buried his head in his hands. 

I walked in front of him and placed my fingers under his chin. "Look at me," I said as sober as I could. "You've done nothing wrong." I swayed a bit. He grabbed me and sat me down beside him. "Anakin I'm not a baby." I pouted. 

"No but you're being a big one tonight. And I have messed things up. My only solace is that you might not remember me doing that." He shook his head and manoeuvred me under the sheet and blanket. He slipped in beside me, shirt off, just like we'd done for years. Tonight felt different. He did change things.  
————————————————————-  
She passed out almost immediately.  
"Happy 17th birthday, Calyx..." I whispered and kissed her forehead. She was sweaty and her brows were furrowed. The guilt washed over me. I just wanted to get her mind off of her parents. The drinking was supposed to be fun. Not detrimental. 

I sat up in her bed and thought to myself about all the times I had wanted to kiss her like that. Like when we were 14 and she tried on a dress at one of the more exclusive stores. Obi Wan knew how important she was in my life. Even though we are forbidden attachments, he seemed to think our friendship was ok. He took us there to buy her a dress for some special occasion she was going to. Her long red hair had splayed against the emerald green satin. Her brown eyes looked like honey and it was the first time I saw her as a girl, not my friend. Little moments passed like that every once in a while. Tonight was one of those. 

She told me to go home and my heart had sunk to the bottom of my stomach. I am home, I had thought. And then it hit me. I could be in a garbage pit and be home. In a mining colony, in a snarlacc pit, or in the middle of being berated by the council-but if she were there, I'd be home. I love her. I realized I was in love with her and I just let it all come out in the form of the worst-timed kiss of my life. 

She stirred in her sleep. I placed my hand on her head and gently ran my fingers through her hair. She loved that. I continued to do this while trying to figure out how to fix this. What if she doesn't feel the same way?

As my stomach churned from the thought of messing up the best thing in my life, my comlink jolted me to reality. 

"Anakin. Where are you? You're supposed to be to the council in an hour!" Obi Wan's voice boomed. How long had I been awake, thinking about her? How to fix this? 

"Hello, Master," I responded in a calm manner. "I'll be there. Don't worry." 

After a brief pause of, no doubt Obi Wan rubbing his temples or eyes in disbelief and/or annoyance, he responded "see you soon." 

I was the most screwed padawan in the galaxy.


	3. The One Below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some light mature content:
> 
> Teenage Play (no sex)
> 
> I don't own any characters, settings, Star Wars anything except for Calyx (Lex/Lexi) and anything fictional related to her.
> 
> ****PLEASE VIEW FINAL CHAPTER FOR ENTIRE WORK’S WARNINGS AND TRIGGERS****

Chapter 3: The One Below

I woke up in a cold sweat. The One Below Remains Below. I needed to get rid of that nightmare. That dream. The vision. 

I had already spoken with the council. Obi-Wan and myself were to go to Mawan to "remove criminal factions and restore provisional government." Master Yaddle was to join us, as well as Master Yoda later on. Instead of focusing on the mission, my mind was stuck on my visions and on the prior evening in which I completed ruined my friendship with Calyx. 

My breathing slowed when I thought of her. She was a distraction from the visions. Her hair, her freckles and eyes. The way she spoke, the smoothness of her skin. I sighed. Damn. I needed to get up and around but my mind was reeling. 

I peeled out of bed. I sat on the edge for a moment and took a deep breath. I needed to see her before we left or that would be all I thought about. My mind needed to be clear. 

I took a transport to Coco Town and hopped off at her stop. I ran up to her door and knocked feverishly. 

"I'm coming. Geez. Keep your tunic on..." I heard her mumble on her way to the door. 

"Oh-Anakin...hi..." she held on to the door as she spoke. 

"Calyx. I'm leaving soon. I needed to see you first." I made it sound like a complete emergency. 

"Well come on then," she opened the door and walked away from me toward her sitting area. 

"Lex about the other day.." 

"Don't worry. It was a mistake. It's fine." She said very stoic. 

"Uh-a mistake? I um.." I knew she didn't feel the same way. I picked at my robes. 

The tension was thick. I felt like throwing up. 

"Anything else?" She said, harshly. I didn't understand why she was being so hurtful. 

"Yeah-what's your problem?" I asked, standing up. 

"MY problem! You're the one who came here to apologize for making a mistake and then leaving me alone the next day. Go away." She curled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around herself. 

I sat next to her on the settee. "Lex..look at me please." I tugged at her arm. She peeked out at me from her ball. "Calyx. I didn't come here to apologize. Not necessarily. I came here to tell you I don't regret it. I thought I would. And I planned on apologizing and begging for forgiveness all the way here. And then you opened the door. And now-" 

"You realized I'm horrible and you want an apology instead?" She interjected. 

"No, you...nerfhurder! I want to tell you I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or if I ruined things between us. But I'm not sorry for finally expressing my feelings. Lexi, you're my home. I love you. I want to kiss you every day for the rest of my life." She stared at me. No words. 

"Lex?" I began to worry. 

"An..." she looked shocked and confused.  
"Anakin. I-but-you-you can't love me. You're not allowed to love. This is forbidden. This is..it's not fair. It's not right. It's completely-"

"Inhumane and harrowing." I stated. "It's not right what the expect. The Jedi way. The lack of attachment. Inability to act on love. It's distressing." I shook my head in disbelief. "I'm so torn." 

Lex looked at me more carefully. "You really do love me...don't you?" She released her legs from their capture, letting them lazily fall. She took my hands in hers. "Anakin. I love you, too." 

I pulled her into me and held her. I held her until we both cried. We comforted each other and felt one another's pain and understanding. She pulled away with red eyes and swollen lips. 

"Your lips always do this when you cry..." I pointed to her pout. She quietly giggled and touched her fingertips to her lips. "I know. I want you to feel them." 

As I raised my hand to touch her, she wrapped her hand behind my neck to pull me into her. Our lips smashed together. The kiss was sloppy and wet and completely out of sync but neither of us cared. We began to form a rhythm, the kiss intensifying into a more synchronised and frantic session. Her hands explored my hair, neck, and chest as mine slithered their way from her hair to her back and then her hips and ass. I pulled her onto my lap so she could straddle me. 

She sunk down onto my lap, kissing me harder and with more tongue. Out of instinct, I grabbed her hips and guided her on my lap, making slight motions back and forth. 

I could hear her breathing quicken as she took over the rocking motion. She pulled her face away from mine, showing off her neck. I took the opportunity to nip and suck on her exposed skin.

She moaned in her throat. I could feel her grip on my shoulders tighten. She was still working against my lap. It was becoming very hard for me to contain my own excitement. 

"Anakin," my comlink infuriated me at that moment. 

"Master." I said, somewhat shaky. 

"We are leaving. I figured you'd be with Calyx so I took the liberty of having the ship pick you up there. So. We're here. Let's go." 

In the midst of the heated experience neither of us had heard the freighter. 

I looked her in the eyes. Her brown and honey eyes were dark and lust filled. I sighed. "Lex..." 

She put her forehead against mine. "Anakin..." 

She hopped off of my lap and held out her hand. I took it and stood. We walked to her door in silence. Then, I spoke. 

"Calyx. I promise to be the best partner I can be. I love you. Believe me. I'll be back soon..." I kissed her cheek. 

She rolled her eyes and shoved me against the door, kissing me with passion and greed. "You better be!" She joked. "And... I love you, too.." 

We opened the door. I waved goodbye and made my way to the freighter. Obi-Wan eyed me up and down. 

"What?" I snapped. 

"Nothin'..." he smirked and began talking about our mission.  
——————————————————————  
Each time he was in town after that, we made it a point to be together as often as possible. We did the things we would before and then added in some passionate kissing and touching but nothing more. He was the biggest gentleman I'd ever met. And I wanted more. 

I had turned 18 a few months ago. It was his birthday and I had persuaded Obi-Wan into letting me keep Anakin for two nights and three days under the premise of relaxation and meditation on Alderaan. 

"Anakin!! Let's go!!!!" I yelled in his direction. He was getting our items together to put in the airspeeder. Obi-Wan had talked Bail Organa into letting us borrow it. Probably because his people could keep tabs on it while we were there. Anakin was thrilled! 

"I'm moving as fast as I can, milady.." he murmured. He got into the speeder and off we went. 

By the time we reached Alderaan, it was dark. We had planned on staying in an area outside the royal city, deep within the mountains. We pulled up to a chalet on the cliff of one of the ranges. It was beautiful. Completely white with floor to ceiling windows. It was so light and airy. "Anakin! It's so-"

"Perfect." He said, staring as well. 

"Yes. It's perfect!" I smiled and skipped up the platform to the entrance. Anakin followed with our luggage. 

We explored the chalet, loving every nook and cranny provided. Anakin had put our things away using the force. "I thought you weren't going to use the force while we were here. Just me and you..." I bit my lip and feigned a pout. 

"Lex, I promise. No Jedi work. It was just quicker that way!" He laughed at me. 

I found my way to the refresher. "I'll be out in a bit. Would you mind getting the wine out?" I closed the door. My nerves were intense. My stomach hurt. I felt flush. What if he thinks I'm ugly? What if I'm not good at it... my mind flooded with negative thoughts of the inevitable events of the evening.  
——————————————————————-  
"Shit!" I heard a whisper yell coming from Lexi. 

"Are you ok?" I asked through the door. 

"Uh. Yes. Hm...just give me a few!" She said with a nervous tone. 

"Ok..." I walked over to the bed. I knew what she was worried about and I knew why. Before I confessed my feelings for her when I was 16, I had been intimate with multiple girls. She had told me she felt inadequate one evening after we spoke about it and I never forgot. I never want her to feel that way. If it happens, I would do my best to make sure she's happy and feels good about herself. 

I took my boots off and laid them down neatly. My robes, tunics and belt followed in suit. I was in my black boxer-briefs. I slid into the bed and with my back against the headboard, I closed my eyes to wait.


	4. No Use of Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MATURE/EXPLICIT CONTENT:
> 
> Asphyxiation/Force Choke  
> AU  
> Cunnilingus  
> Dirty Talk  
> Face Fucking  
> Face Sitting  
> Fellatio  
> FLUFF  
> Foreplay  
> Rimming  
> Smut/Pornographic Scenes/Erotica  
> Unprotected Sex  
> Virgin
> 
> I don't own any characters, settings, Star Wars anything except for Calyx (Lex/Lexi) and anything fictional related to her.
> 
> ****PLEASE VIEW FINAL CHAPTER FOR ENTIRE WORK’S WARNINGS AND TRIGGERS****

Chapter 4: No Use of Force

I walked out of the refresher, wearing my little outfit I had bought for this very moment. I felt very naked. Very vulnerable. Anakin had his eyes closed. He peeked from his current position and then his eyes widened and he blushed. 

"Is this ok?" I asked, shyly. I was barefoot with a black, dainty thong on. The bra was more of a bralette that nestled my breasts perfectly. The top also had some hand stitched multicolored flowers engraved into the fabric. I had slightly curled my red hair, and attempted to have a sultry makeup look. 

"It's..incredible." He was just staring at me. I walked over to him, nervously anticipating what was coming. "Calyx...you look so beautiful. I want to remember this forever." 

His hands reached for my hips and waist, pulling me down to him. I positioned myself so I was straddling him. "Lex we don't hav-"

I cut him off with my lips. He obliged and introduced his tongue to mine for the millionth time. We were familiar with this dance. My hands found the same places as they did so many times before. His hair, his neck, his chest. My hips rocked and ground into his lap, producing the warm, pounding sensation I ached for. I could feel him under me, his cock swelling to my touch. 

"Ohhh..." he moaned into my mouth. I could feel myself getting more hot and becoming more wet each time my hips rocked my clit against him. The sound of his moans drove me wild. 

He gripped my ass with both hands and roughly flipped us over. "Woah!" I laughed. He smiled in return and looked down at my body. I felt vulnerable again. 

"You're sexy. You're beautiful. You're smart. You're funny." He said, kissing down my body with each statement. He reached my panties and looked up at me. Without breaking eye contact, he slithered a finger between my skin and my panties, sliding up until he reached my entrance. "And you're soaking wet..." he groaned, adjusting the rock growing against him. 

He removed his finger and then my panties. I stayed quiet, unsure what to do or say. 

"Hey. Look at me, Lex. If you want me to stop, or you become uncomfortable please tell me." He waited for a response. I nodded my head and then looked down at myself. I had shaved enough to be smooth where it mattered and trimmed and groomed the rest. He looked down at my pussy and moaned softly. "Fuck you're sexy..." he positioned himself down to where he was face to face with it. Before I could come up with anything to worry about, he dove right in. 

"An-Anakin...oh my...fuck!" I couldn't form a complete thought. His tongue was licking softly and slowly up my dripping cunt, making my hips buck for more. He would add pressure then take it away, rub my clit then go back to my wet hole. His mouth returned to my clit, sucking on it and applying pressure. I could feel his right hand on my thigh, making it's way up. He slipped a finger slowly into my body, eliciting another moan and incoherent sentence. He pumped it slowly at first, keeping time with his sucking. I could feel my stomach tighten and my skin felt like hot, burning ice. My toes we're curling and uncurling on their own. I grabbed his hair with my right hand and the sheet with my left. He quickened his pace.  
——————————————————————  
I added another finger to her beautiful, soaked slit. Her back arched and she let out a moan. I continued working on her clit with my mouth and tongue, beginning to alternate between pumping my fingers and curling them inside her. I looked up at her. She had a pained but pleased look on her face. Her skin was beginning to develop a sheen of sweat. Each time I plunged my fingers into her, her sweet breasts lightly jiggled. I used my free hand to pull her cup down and massage her. I pulled on her nipple and squeezed it. 

"Anakin. I think I'm going to cum..." she huffed out. I stated on track, not wanting to ruin her stride. "Come on, baby. Come on my fingers. I want to feel you squeeze them. Scream for me." I tried to encourage her to do whatever she wanted. 

"Someone might—ahhhh—hear. Me." She moaned and arched. 

I laughed into her. I looked up. "Nobody's here but us. Do what feels good." 

She nodded. I went back to work. "Add another one," she grinded herself into my face. My cock was rock hard. I could feel myself oozing precum. I needed to be inside her. "Yes, milady." Almost immediately she came undone around my fingers. She yanked on my hair, dug her nails into my shoulder, and she bucked her hips like a wild fathier. She finally released me from her grip and without warning brought my face down to hers and kissed me with so much passion, I was taken aback. 

"Anakin. I want to ride your face right now." She flipped us over, focusing on taking my underwear off. I was confused considering what she'd just said but I didn't mind. She unhooked her bra and chunked it across the room. 

Once relived of our clothes completely, she positioned herself at my head, facing my erect dick.  
—————————————————  
Fuck me... was all I could think when I realized the size and pure strength of his cock. I had never given head before, and here I am trying to 69 the hottest man in the galaxy. I took a deep breath and went for it. 

As I grabbed his dick in my hand, I felt his glide up my legs and to my ass. He spread my cheeks to lick my asshole and eat it like my pussy. I moaned loudly as I engulfed his member into mouth. His hips bucked with instinct. I partially held him down with my forearms. My right hand pumped him at the base, and the left cradled his balls. I could hear him moaning as he ate me. I rocked my hips into his face, encouraging him. 

I bobbed up and down on his cock, taking him in as far as I could, gagging and choking at  
Times. He moaned the most when I did this. "You're doing so good..." he moaned. "You're taking my cock like the good girl you are."  
Hearing him talk like that made my nipples hard and my clit ache. I humped his face in favor of his ass eating. I moaned into his cock as I sucked it and choked more. My hand and his balls were soaked with my saliva and his precum. I rode his face just like that. But instead of cumming like before, he rubbed me in the perfect spot. It felt like I had just left my whole body. I convulsed and screamed and moaned and came so hard, I was dripping with my own juices. Anakin licked me up and gently flipped me back over onto my back. 

"Lex. I need to fuck you. I need to make love to you. Please..." he was stroking himself. His tip was almost almost purple from being so erect. 

"If you don't fuck me, we're going to have a problem..." I bit my lip and took some breaths. 

"Please tell me to stop if you need me to..." he made no movement. 

"I will." I reassured him. 

He lined up the head of his dick to my entrance. He rubbed it against me, wetting the tip as he entered me. I immediately broke into a cold sweat. My body was on high alert. 

"Are you ok?" He asked, almost painfully. 

"I'm ok. You?" I replied, nervously. 

"You're just. Fuck. You feel so good. Can I keep going?" His eyes met mine. "Please..." I moaned in response. "Please fuck me." 

He slowly introduced himself until he filled me completely. We were skin to skin. He leaned down to kiss me. We kissed slowly while he moved himself in and out of me, beginning to create a rhythm. I wrapped my legs around him and arched my back to give him more of me. He groaned in my and picked up the pace. I began to moan more frequently. I reached down between us and rubbed myself. 

"That's so fucking hot. Come on me, Lex. I want to feel that pussy lose control while I'm inside you..." he grabbed my legs and hoisted me a bit, fucking me while on his knees somewhat. The angle was perfect. His cock rocked against my g spot, I rubbed my clit and he massaged my chest. I felt like I was going to come but there was another sensation. I was going to piss myself. "Uh..Anakin..." but before I could say more, the most powerful and body rippling orgasm flew through my body. I completely let go. Anakin didn't stop.  
————————————————————  
She squirted on me and I loved every second of it. I continued to rail her until she was almost a rag doll. I was so close, myself. 

"Lex, I need to cum...where-" she stopped me. 

"Cum inside me. I want to feel you..." she grabbed my ass and encouraged me to keep pumping. 

I lifted one of her legs over my shoulder and rocked the bed into the wall as I plowed into her. She moaned more, smiling and touching her breasts. I had never seen her so free and deliriously happy. "I love you, Calyx." I moaned into the air. 

"I love you too!" She nearly screamed. She took my hand and placed two of my fingers in her mouth. She sucked on them while I began to feel my orgasm coming. 

"I'm close," I muttered, my eyelids fluttered and my lips parted. I could feel the pressure building. She sucked my fingers and then said "fill my pussy up. It's yours. I'm yours. Claim me." I exploded inside of her immediately. 

She moaned as I finished. "That feels so good. Fuck! I feel so hot with your cum inside me." I pulled out of her, leaving a stream of our fluids flowing out of her. "You look hot with my  
Cum dripping out of you..." I stared for a moment then I grabbed my underwear and wiped up as much as I could. I tossed it aside and grabbed two wine glasses and filled  
Them. 

I laid beside her, sweating and breathing hard. She was spent, too. 

"I love you. You're my best friend." I whispered to her. 

"I love you, too. And you're mine." She smiled tiredly. After a moment of time she said "you know how I said no force stuff?" 

"Yea?" I said in a questioning tone. 

"I want you to force choke me next round."


	5. Jedi Knignt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature/Explicit Content: 
> 
> Anal  
> Asphyxiation/Force Choke  
> AU  
> BDSM  
> Cock Worship  
> Daddy/Authority  
> Degrading  
> Dirty Talk  
> Domination (mental and physical)  
> Face Fucking  
> Fellatio  
> Hair Pulling  
> Lime/Lemon  
> Rimming  
> Smut/Pornographic Scenes/Erotica  
> Teasing  
> Unprotected Sex  
> Violence
> 
> I don't own any characters, settings, Star Wars anything except for Calyx (Lex/Lexi) and anything fictional related to her.
> 
> ****PLEASE VIEW FINAL CHAPTER FOR ENTIRE WORK’S WARNINGS AND TRIGGERS****

Chapter 5: Jedi Knignt

I was exhausted. The sweat on my skin now gone, leaving a layer of salt across my body. “Anakin did you hear me earlier?” I asked, waking up from our nap. 

“I did.” He looked at me with his head tilted in confusion. “I just thought I’d imagined it.” 

“Imagined it, huh? So have you imagined choking me before?” I poked at his peck. He was so smooth and soft. I scooted closer to his and rested my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating gently. 

“I would be lying if I said I hadn’t imagined fucking you in many ways.” He looked down at me. I peered up and blushed. My hand rested on his stomach. 

“Oh really?” I quizzed. “And what’s your favorite fantasy?” I bit my lip after I asked. I was never so bold, not speaking sexually. Anakin and I had contained ourselves well over time, out of respect for one another. We’d agreed if we were still together by his 18th birthday, we would give in to the lustful thoughts and needs. He was conflicted about it. But he wanted it. He wanted me. 

“Are you sure you want to know that?” He chucked. 

“Uh...what about your most PG fantasy first?” I giggled. 

He shook his head and laughed. “Well. That’s easy.” He ran his fingers through my hair. He squeezed me closer to his with his other arm. After kissing the top of my head, he whispered “It’s marry you. Commit my life to you. Have a family with you. Raise them to be kind, generous people...” he shifted “I call it a fantasy because I’m not sure how that can happen.” He sighed. 

“Hey, now. Let’s talk about that later. As much as I adore that fantasy, it’ll only make us sad. Let’s enjoy the next few days.” I turned my head slightly and kissed his chest. 

I laid my head back down on him, then walking my fingers up and down his available arm. “Wanna know my fantasy?” I said, stomach dropping immediately. 

“Of course I do.” He raised an eyebrow at me. 

“Ok...well the past year I’ve had this fantasy where you completely own me. Like dominating me. Choking me. Smacking me. Fucking me until we both hurt. Hair pulling, I want you to call me degrading names. Use me as your fuck toy. Tie me up and force your cock down my throat-“ he covered my mouth with his hand. 

“I’m sorry. What?!” He was beside himself, dumbfounded. 

I giggled. “Anakin. You’re so sweet and a gentleman. I feel safe and loved with you. I want you to show me the dark side.” I wiggled my eyebrows at him. 

He rolled his eyes but laughed. “The dark side, huh?” 

“Yes.” I insisted. 

He stared at me for a moment and then wore the smirk I loved so much. 

“I can do that.” He rolled over on top of me, pinning me down with his hands. I couldn’t move my arms. “Are you sure you want this?” 

My eyes widened. I didn’t know if I was ready. Not right then. I thought we were just talking. 

“Uh...” 

“I’m kidding.” He rolled up and off of me and the bed. He made his way out of the room. He came back a moment later with some snacks. “I want you to rest. Are you feeling ok? I didn’t mean to get so intense. I know you’re a virgin and-“ 

“Was.” I pointed out. “And I’m fine. A little sore but I’m fine.” I took an apple from the snacks and bit into it. “Maybe tomorrow you’ll grow some balls and fuck me like I asked.”  
————————————————————-

She wants me to be rough. I’ll show her rough. This little angel of light, the woman I love; she wants to feel what it’s like to be used and worked, then I’ll do it. 

I set the food on the dresser beside me. She was nonchalantly biting into her apple, playing completely coy to what she had just said. 

I reached out with the Force and applied light pressure to her delicate neck. I stared at her, intently. She coughed and cleared her throat. “Apple...” she laughed and put it on the nightstand beside her. She cleared her throat again. I applied more pressure. Her hand touched her neck and then she looked at me. She figured it out. Instead of looking frightened or concerned, she had the most devilish and carnal look upon her face. 

She pulled down the covers that were hiding her still naked body. I continued the pressure, walking toward her. She positioned her legs in front of me, lazily opened for me to see her slit. I got too distracted and let go of her throat. 

“Don’t stop,” she whispered, reaching down to touch herself. 

I stood in front of her, gaining my erection back. I focused once more on her tiny neck, applying pressure around it. She moaned for me. “Anakin-come here...” she circled her clit while she spoke. I had never felt so animalistic in my life. I wanted to destroy her completely.

I walked toward her, choking harder as I got closer. Her back arched a bit and she let out another moan, this time it was strained against the constriction. 

I finally reached her and let off the Force. 

“Hey-“ she protested. In one swoop, I grabbed her by the hair, pulled her to the ground and shoved my now-erect cock in her mouth. I fucked her throat, hardening more and more with each gag and choke she suffered. Her hands had been shoving me away for a moment but now they worked on me. Her right hand cradled my balls and her left, my ass. She pulled and gripped my sack, creating a sensation I’d never felt. I moaned into the dim room, rolling my head back in pleasure. She took the moment of relaxation to pull away from me. She looked up, her face covered in saliva, pumping me with her left hand. I reached down and cupped her sweet face. She smiled. 

“Whores don’t stop sucking,” I said, startling her from the vulgarity. “Be a good girl.” I patted her head before gripping her hair once more. I rammed myself down her throat. She gagged and tried to pull off. “Oh no, take my cock. You want to be treated like a whore, then act like it.” I placed both hands on her head and abused her mouth with my dick. She took it all, spitting and slurping and gagging. I pulled her face off of me. 

“Tell me how much you love my cock,” I said, force choking her lightly. 

“Ana-“ she nearly protested. I gripped her throat harder. 

“Tell me now!” 

“I-“ she pointed at her throat, insisting she couldn’t speak. I let go. “I love your cock, Anakin.” She used her hands to pleasure me. “It’s the only cock I want in my life. I want to gag on it forever. Anything you want, Anakin,” she spit on it and worked her hand more. 

I moaned. “Daddy,” I said. “Call me daddy or master.” 

“Yes, master.” She bit her lip. I held her wrist for a moment and bent down on her level. 

“Are you ok?” I whispered. 

“Yes, keep going...” she kissed my cheek. 

“Ok. We need a safety word though before we continue.” I looked her in the eyes. “I want to ruin you. But only if you want it. We need to make sure there’s no mistakes.” 

She thought. “How about Jedi Knight?” I asked. 

“Umm..why? We talk about Jedi often.” I asked quizzically. 

“Because you aren’t one.” She looked up and smirked. I nodded in agreement and then smacked her across the face. 

She looked surprised but she cocked her head and said “Does that piss you off, daddy?” She said. “Knowing you aren’t good enough to be a real Master? You have to make a girl submit to you and call you master to feel important?” 

I smacked her again. Her cheek was red. She smiled. “Did I make you mad?” She giggled. 

I shoved my cock back in her mouth. The sound of gagging was satisfying. “You’re going to keep that dirty, whore mouth shut. Or I’ll keep it filled. You don’t speak to your master like that.” 

She was sucking me, and groping my balls when I felt her finger roam around my asshole. 

“You’re such a dirty slut.” I said. Encouraging her behavior. She used her left hand do collect saliva from my cock and went back to my rim. She inserted one slick finger into me. I moaned and grabbed her hair roughly. I fucked her face harder. 

She slowly pumped it in and out of me, just like I’d done for her. She finally got knuckle-deep and found exactly what we both wanted. She gently rubbed the spot that created waves of pleasure for me. I had zero control over my movements by now.  
——————————————————  
I fingered his asshole, stimulating him, all while he assaulted my throat. His length was too much and his girth was enough to cut off my airflow. My eyes burned from my mascara and tears. I could feel dry spit and new fresh saliva streaming from my mouth to my chin and chest. 

His fucking became unsteady and rough. He was going to cum. I could feel my own self dripping with my wetness, and no doubt his cum from earlier. My hand dropped from his balls and went to my pussy. I inserted two fingers and rocked into my palm. My clit would brush against it just enough to make my orgasm bubble up. 

“Lex I’m going to cum. You’re going to let me cum on your ass.” He ordered. He fucked my face for a moment and then pulled off and bent me over the bed. 

I felt his warm strings of cum coat my ass. He groaned and doubled over me. After a moment he stood up straight and wiped some of his cum off me with his fingers. Without warning, he shoved him into me, finger fucking me with his cum. I was positioned in a way that allowed for me to move a pillow just close enough to hump while he fucked me with those fingers. 

“Oh no. You don’t get to finish yet.” He pulled me up by the hair so my sweaty, cum covered body was flesh to his. He had pulled his fingers out in the process. 

“But da-“ he covered my mouth and nose before I could finish. I actually couldn’t breathe. 

“You don’t get to decide. Only I do. Now go take a shower. You’re filthy.” He shoved me Toward the refresher. “You’ll get yours next round.”


	6. READ ME FIRST!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings and Triggers associated with this work.

There will be explicit chapters and moments throughout.  
Warnings and categories include, but are not limited to: 

Alcohol  
Anal  
Angst  
Asphyxiation/Force Choke  
AU  
Begging  
BDSM  
Cock Worship  
Cunnilingus  
Daddy/Authority  
Darkfic  
Degrading  
Discipline/Punishment  
Dirty Talk  
Domination (mental and physical)  
Double Penetration  
Exhibitionism  
Face Fucking  
Face Sitting  
Fellatio  
FLUFF  
Force Freeze  
Foreplay  
Fire Play  
Hair Pulling  
Jealousy  
Knife/Saber Play  
Lime/Lemon  
Non-Consensual  
Rape Fantasy  
Rimming  
Smut/Pornographic Scenes/Erotica  
Spanking  
Sensory Deprivation  
Teasing  
Teenage Play (no sex)  
Telekinesis  
Telepathy  
Unprotected Sex  
Violence  
Virgin  
Wax Play


End file.
